Silly Secrets
by TwistedSweetie8
Summary: FORMERLY 'A BROTHER'S HEART' Hermione and fred are going out, so are harry and ginny, and george knows. who's left out of the loop? everybody else, but not fro long.
1. hermione comes home

Premise for this fic is that Hermione's parents are completely irresponsible prats so in the summer of her fifth year she decides to go live in the burrow, however she has grown up over the school year, and one of the twins can't keep saliva in his mouth, while Ron still is in love w/ Herms. Harry and Ginny are going out, and their getting serious. Adolescent antics ensue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save my imagination (which I can't restrain), and my pen, I mean computer. YAYNESS!1!

Ch1, Hermione comes home 

It was a chilly day as Hermione walked up the steps of the burrow, but her reasons for being there were even colder. She rapped on the door quickly and waited, presently someone came to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, may I come in?" she asked

"Why of course dear, is there something wrong?" said Mrs. Weasley worridly

Although Hermione struggled to keep herself in check she felt the tracks of hot tears warming her face as she nodded. Hermione found herself telling Mrs. Weasley about how she'd come home to a note saying that her father had been charged with embezzlement and that they were hiding out in the Caribbean, but could not send for her until their plastic surgery was done, saying that she should stay with her friends at 'the dugout' or whatever it was called until they could get her. It was just wrong! But Hermione didn't_ really_ have anywhere else to go because the note had also said that there was a repo man coming three days after her arrival. So Hermione had packed her bags, and come to the burrow.

**Hermione's pov**

I looked at Mrs. Weasley, she was sniffing at my tail of woe, but I had used up my tears midway through, resorting to bitterness instead.

I then realized that we were all alone, something rather odd for the Weasley home, seeing as there were so many people who lived there.

"Mrs. Weasley, where is everyone?

"Oh, you mean the boys and Ginny? Their upstairs playing candy land." She replied confidently. I smiled, recalling the codes that the gang had made up during the school year, 'candy land' in actuality meant 'truth or dare'. I told Mrs. Weasley that I was going to pop up and join them and set up my bags, she nodded and told me she was going to start supper.

I quickly darted up the stairs to

Ginny's room, the picture of adolescents, posters of early 80's punk bands papered the chipped red walls, a dresser, a desk, a dirty mirror, and a bed. In the middle of the room were George, Fred and Ron, all looking rather peeved that Harry and Ginny were not there.

**Author's pov**

As she came in the room the two twins grinned maliciously and Ron sprang up to hug her. Harry and Ginny, hearing the commotion decided to button up and sees what was happening outside of the closet they had been snogging in.

"Hermione! I've missed you so much! " Ron said.

"What the devil are you doing here?" George blurted.

"'Mione! What _are_ you doing here?**" **Ginny asked, slightly short of breath.

"Um… hi herms." Harry said while hurriedly trying to get the lip-gloss off of his mouth.

Hermione smirked as she hugged Ron and started to explain her situation to them, suddenly becoming tired. The boys went back to their rooms, except Harry, who went to take a shower (that Hermione speculated was going to be cold), and Ginny helped her get her stuff set up and a bed made.

Fred lay on his bed thinking, his brother lay snoring a few feet away. But Fred couldn't sleep, he was fighting an internal war against his conscience, or rather, lack there of.

"_Bloody hell man,_" he thought "_she's your little brother's, he'd kill you if he ever found you ogling her like you were today!_"

his twin grunted and opened his eyes drowsily

"Somthin' botherin' ya mate?" George asked politely. Fred muttered something about his brother not understanding. That got George's attention for sure. George promptly rolled onto his stomach to look at Fred through the dim light of the room that they shared. "You've got a thing for someone have you?" asked George

"Buggar off will you, I was just trying to think!"

"It must be hard for you, that" said George with a thoughtful expression on his face, Fred glared at him.

"Look, it's none of your business anyway!"

"it can't be Ginny or mum, no, we're related to them, but it's gotta be someone in this house though, OH MY GOD!" Yelled George, then in a more hushed tone

"You like Hermione!" Fred just glared at his twin, finding him surprisingly annoying.

A few moments prior to this Hermione and Ginny had been whispering in bed, only to be disturbed by a shout of 'OH MY GOD!' coming from the twins' room as they went to investigate, clad in flannel dress-nighties, so did Ron and Harry, who had been playing video games. George and Fred were sitting on Fred's bed talking in heated whispers as Hermione and Ginny came into the room, followed shortly by Harry and Ron. Seeing all of them George grinned maliciously and asked 1 fatal question,

"anyone up for enchanted truth or dare?"


	2. enchanted?

CH2:

George grinned maliciously and asked 1 fatal question,

"Anyone up for enchanted truth or dare?"

Ginny smiled and sat down saying, "I've nothing to hide, what about you Harry?"

"Erm…" said the reigning king-of-one-syllable-responses; Ginny tugged him down, the little redhead always loving an opportunity to get blackmail on her brothers, or anyone else in the room.

Hermione simply looked perplexed as she sat down cross-legged, saying

"I know what truth or dare is, but what's this enchanted business?"

" It means that whatever we're told to do or say we must, within the confines of the law, but no one can hurt us while we're playing, it's a simple incantation really. " Ron replied swiftly. Hermione knew that he wanted her to play, but she also knew that he wouldn't get what he really wanted, which was for someone to dare them to snog, and he didn't have the balls to do it himself. So Hermione agreed, they muttered the little incantation and with a wave of her wand Ginny started off

"George, since you wanted to play so bad, I'll ask you first; truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't wanna get up." He replied lazily, lounging at the foot of the bed. Ginny pouted, but went on nonetheless.

"Where do you keep your porn, be specific now!" she said, giggling

" In the closet, in my Muggle jumpsuit, it's enchanted you know." he replied nonchalantly. Ron glanced at the closet and scribbled something on a piece of paper, then stuffing it in his pocket. Hermione looked at him, her eyebrow arched, she was repressing laughter, but doing a much better job than the twins.

"Alright Ron," George said eyeing his brother "since it's my turn now, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ron said warily, seeing Fred cracking up behind George silently. George just grinned, mentally reminding himself to compensate for what he was about to do.

" What, dear brother of mine, did you just write on the small scrap of paper that's now in your pocket and why…"

"Hey, I don't have ta-" but the spell cut him off, knowing that he was trying to back out of the truth, replacing his excuse with " I don't know how to get my own porn so I was going to sneak in and filch yours, it's bad, I know, but it's true. The paper had instructions on it so that I didn't forget. I know that mum will probably find it in the wash some time, but I was willing to risk it!" all the time he was saying this his face was completely straight, but as soon as he was done speaking, his hand clapped over his mouth and his face contorted uncontrollably, turning a dark shade of fuchsia. Everyone was doing a terrible job of stifling their giggles now, and the twins were downright roaring. Ron looked close to tears as he yelled "STUPID!" and hit himself on the head, while stalking out of the room, only to be pulled back as if by an invisible rope to crash into Fred and onto his bed. Tears streaming down George's face now, he and Fred high-fived, just as Ron came to. Ron, not remembering what had happened, asked Fred truth or dare, Fred chose dare, not wanting them to know whom he liked. Ron made him sing a very stupid country song, which, granted the fact that it was amusing, wasn't as funny as Ron's previous antics. Then it came time for Fred to truth or dare someone, he chose Hermione.

"Hermione, t or d?"

"Truth"

" Of all of the Weasley men, we know you'll end up with one of them, who would you choose right now, if you had to?" At this, Ron looked expectant

"Honestly Fred? Right now it's a toss up between your twin and you, Percy's an ass, Bill's in love, Charlie's Charlie, and Ron's my brother, and that's what I'll always see him as." She said, emphasizing the last bit a little bit more than she meant to. Ron looked crestfallen, trying to mask his emotions as quickly as possible, he gave a nervous laugh. Harry felt a surge of empathy rise up in him, and as he put his arm around Ginny's waist, he said "yeah, but there was a time when you were crazy for Ron, wasn't there?" Hermione smiled gratefully and nodded, feeling horrid as Ron took her flush of guilt at this lie to be embarrassment.

A/n

I'm sorry about the short chapter, but my mother is yelling at me ( I haven't done my chores spanks self), but I wanna say thank you to all those who reviewed, not updating 'til I get, erm, 7 reveiws, so there

Thanx to:

Frappachino7babe: glad u like it, keep reveiwin' babe

****

**Emi-Bum:** ooh, ooh, I updated, xoxoxo

****

**Pettybureaucrat:** your wish was already in my head, GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! ( perverted ones to though…, oh well )

****

**Amrawo:** funnier? Not funny enough? Tell me by Reviewing! P.S., what's ur name about?

****

**SpikesDreamer:** thanx 4 cc, mmhmm.

****

**TwistedSweetie8:** hi, I love me, I mean you! Never again will I review my own story, it confuses my small mind.

Yerz sorta trulyish, ts


	3. suck my guts out

Hermione smiled gratefully and nodded, feeling horrid as Ron took her flush of guilt at this lie to be embarrassment. It was Hermione's turn now, and she turned to Harry, the only person who hadn't been truth or dared yet, she had the perfect thing in mind for her friend.

"Harry, " she said, breaking the awkward silence "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry said grinning devilishly hermione smiled sweetly and leaned towards George, who was sitting diagonally from her. She whispered in his ear, giggling, George's face looked angry, his expression then changing into glee. He got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind some books in his bookcase, then grabbing his wand from a bedside table. Harry blanched, turning pale as George cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked in a high voice, Hermione just smiled.

"Harry, I dare you to do that thing that Ginny has fantasized about since she was nine, pierce your nipple." Ginny giggled nervously as 2 of her brothers and Harry turned to glare at her, the third shaking the whiskey bottle in Harry's face and conjuring a needle and a clamp, obviously meant for one of Harry's nipples. Their entire gaze now turned to Harry, expectantly. Ginny whispered something in his ear, running her lips up the side and nuzzling his neck. Harry smiled weakly and nodded, turning to Fred and asking;

"Have you ever used one of them things before? Is it sanitary?"

"We're _going_ do it with magic you twat!" Fred replied, slightly miffed that Harry was taking it so well. Harry started to take his t-shirt off, his body sculpted from quidditch, and asked Fred for the whiskey **(A/N** **yes, I know that this is very cliché, but it's gotta be true, I'm sure that it's a great ab work out, you try sitting on a small piece of wood, arms outstretched, trying to catch a small winged thing and not developing muscles from it!) **Hermione giggled, and Ginny looked anxious, Harry took a few large swigs from the bottle, and Fred put the clamp on. In a matter of minutes the needle was through, Harry gasped at the quick entry, Fred asking him if he wanted a barbell, or a ring. Harry pointed to the ring, and readied himself for the shove of slightly larger metal through flesh, when Fred was finished he muttered a spell and flicked his wand over Harry's nipple, it healed immediately, the pain now just a memory, the hole now neat and new.

"Good job mate", Fred congratulated Harry, who grinned down at the nipple ring he was now wearing. Ginny oooh-ed girlishly, running her hand over Harry's chest, it was immediately smacked by Ron, scowling irately. Harry smirked and pulled his shirt back over his head. Harry turned to Fred and said absentmindedly (for he and Ginny wee still making eyes at each other),

" Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess.?"

" Go snog Hermione in the closet for ten minutes" Hermione looked totally shocked, true the thought brought the good kind of flutter to her belly, but what was Harry thinking!

Ron would kill him! Fred shrugged and offered Hermione his arm, she hesitated and then took the muscular limb in her grasp, deciding to blame whatever Ron got mad at on the spell, it was time for _her_ to have some fun. Fred led her over to the closet and closed the door. It was a medium sized closet, room enough for two people to stand slightly apart, but more room if they were close together. Hermione put her arms on Fred's neck; he put his on her back, asking her if she really wanted to kiss him, she didn't really have to. In response she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, starting off softly, but building in ferocity and lust, hermione slid her hands up the back of Fred's shirt, his hands slid down to her rear, pulling her up and pressing her into him, he was kissing her passionately, and she hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist, Things were tumbling from the shelves around them, towels, sheets, and blankets until they were all on the floor unfolded and trampled, and that's when Harry called time. Again. Hermione stopped, disentangled herself from Fred and walked out quickly; pulling her nighty self-consciously downs her thighs. Fred leaned against a shelf, breathing heavily. "_That was not just the spell, she wanted me!_" he thought to himself "_and I want her to so why shouldn't we have each other?_" he straitened his shirt and came out of the closet, all seemed the same; Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap talking with hormone, George was bickering with Ron about quidditch, and Harry was trying to control a hard-on. The only person that noticed him as he came in was hermione, she winked at him enticingly, then returned to her conversation. Fred sat down, thinking how bloody surreal this all was, it was all the same, right after he had just had the guts sucked out of him by hermione. This was very odd, very odd indeed.


	4. strange and sad goings on

**ATTENTION, YOU MUST READ THE SHORT PREAMBLE BELOW, IT IS _VERY_ IMPORTANT. WITHOUT IT, YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FIND THIS FIC FOR CH 5 AND ABOVE. **

**Hello adoring fans, I hope that your ready for another exciting installmen- ahh fuck it, this is my new chapter, if you don't like it review-and-screw-you,-if-you-do-I-love-you,-review. Also. I'm probably going to change the name in the near future, I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTION ****'cause I'm stumped right now as to what to call it****. The reason is that originally this fic was gonna be mostly about Ron's feelings, and I don't really want to write all about that now, so pleez, review and tell me what to say, winner will be announced in ch. 5. Here you all are, loyal reviewers, chapter four. **

**P.S. Ginny's in her fourth year going into fifth, the trio is going into their sixth, and the twins are taking a temporary hiatus from their successful business to finish their education, their will be Hogwartz chapters.squeals internally, which sorta means she didn't, but she sort of wanted to, but she's lazy, she being me of course.**

**)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)o0o0O0O))O)O)O)O)O)O))O)O0o0o0o0O)O)O)WHEEE--- I HEART SPAGETTI 0's!---O))!O)!)&)O))HOe(o)OO)00oo00oo **

Fred sat down, thinking how bloody surreal this all was, it was all the same, right after he had just had the guts sucked out of him by Hermione. This was very odd, very odd indeed.

About half an hour later the game ended, the only thing significant enough to mention is this; the next turn that Ron had he asked Hermione, it went like this:

"Hermione, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to choose truth"

"Fine then, truth!"

"What were you and Fred _really_ doing in the closet?" at this there were many eye rolls, for Ron had been trying to get people to ask Hermione this since the game had resumed from it's short break. Fred simple grew red around the ears and Hermione looked annoyed.

"Fine, Harry dared us to go in the closet and kiss so we _did_, it's as simple as that." Hermione said, almost hissing. Ron flared up at this, doing a sort of dry choke-growl, as if he wanted to use words but was too incensed. Finally muttering;

"Well it's only truth or dare, I don't see why you didn't just pretend…" but this only annoyed Hermione further, she lowered her voice slightly as she leaned towards him and replied;

"It's magic Ron, you can't back out!"

"bu-"

"Just shut the fuck up Ron, it's rather obvious that you should." Fred said menacingly, deciding that he ought to step up for the girl he had just randomly made out with. Hermione felt a rush of relief that she wouldn't have to deal with one of her best friends yelling at her right now. She also felt a great deal of what she judged to be gratitude well up within her towards Fred; she would have to thank him later. Ron looked tense, Hermione, understood the turmoil building beneath Ron's less-than-calm exterior, the anger that he couldn't let out, so as not to hurt anyone he loved, he needed a good release, but that was his problem. Harry, finally waking from his love induced haze, stood up stiffly and went over to Ron, pulling the fuming young man to his feet. Ron bolted from the room, only to have the same affect as before; he was jerked back so hard this time that the momentum almost carried him out of the window, he instead hit his head on the windowsill. With a loud** thump** he landed on the floor, not moving, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. George rushed to his side, the others being too paralyzed with fear and guilt to do anything but stare, horror stricken ad the pale redhead laying on the floor. Fred was the second to come out of the daze, hopping over his bed to the bookcase that had previously produced the whiskey and grabbing a large and well -worn book entitled 'One Hundred And One Easy Medical Charms', he quickly flipped to one of the various dog-eared pages and handed it to his waiting twin, who already had his wand out and ready. As George repeatedly muttered an incantation under his breath his twin turned to face the rest pf those in the room,

"He'll be okay in the morning, we bought this book a few years ago and it was worth every week's worth of allowance money that we saved for it. From the looks of it Ron's got internal bleeding due to a shattered rib or two and a concussion." At his friends expectant stares Fred suddenly flushed, turning bashful

" I sort of want to learn to be a medi-wizard when I grow up, but just so that I can treat people that we, erm, well… disfigure, during our testing processes. The current doctor bill is getting rather expensive."

"_And_ expansive." Fred's brother added 'smartly', rising from where he had been kneeling on the floor, one index finger in the air.

"Our budddy'll be fine in the morning, he just needs to sleep it off, Freddy here diagnosed him correctly, unfortunately Ron'll remember the joke suit incident…- but oh well." After this the group decided to call it quits. Glancing at the clock, Hermione realized that it was only 12:30, but they were all tired. Fred levitated Ron to his room, followed by Harry. The girls went back to bed and the twins did whatever they did in that room of there's. **(A/N what _are_ they building in there! I'm not allowed to enter… Batman, remember? Poison ivy says it, before she's poison ivy) **As Hermione lay in the dark, almost alone with her thoughts, she heard a soft giggle from the bed next to hers'.

" Urrrrgh! Why the fuck are you giggling so goddamn late Ginny?" Hermione whined, she had just been getting to a particularly good bit in her night-daydream.

" It's not late at all, it's only one'o'clock in the morning, gigglehahawherk, coughspluttergaspsigh." Ginny said/coughed.

"Well then tell me why the fuck you're laughing!"

" Harry got you to kiss Fred." Ginny stated. Hermione rolled over and turned the light on, squinting angrily at the Ginny that was cracking up next to her.

"Whutzyer point?"

"Well we both knew that you liked him."

"How- no I d-didn't, I mean don't!" Ginny smirked at Hermione as she grappled for words.

"It's sad really, you've liked him since third year."

"nu-uh! 'Cause that'd be gross and wrong and it was fourth year! Oh fuck…" Hermione rambled.

" HAH! You just totally admitted it!" Ginny yelped

" How the fuck did Harry know anyway, he's almost as oblivious as Ron!" Hermione said, narrowing her newly recovered eyes. Ginny just looked at her like she was a complete idiot and made a slight tsking sound. Hermione growled and flopped back onto her pillows, a piece of down floating onto her head. Ginny bounced onto Hermione's bed and shook her trying to sleep friend, the light still on. Hermione batted Ginny's hand away and sat up, grumbling something about how someone probably woke Harry and a couple others up.

"So what do you want me to say?" Hermione said tiredly to Ginny.

" I want you to say that you give me total permission to fix you and Fred up!"

"Nhoooo! It's bad enough that you even know that I still like him, let alone you trying to fix us up!" Hermione snarled, gesturing with her hands as if she were an interpreter for the deaf.

"YESYESYES!" Ginny squealed, then solemnly

"Thank you, Hermione, for your permission to fix you up with my brother."

" Come Ginny, he barely even looks at me except when we were making out in his closet during truth or dare!"

" Are you kidding me? Did you not hear what he asked you during T or D, he basically asked you who, out of the six of them you liked, that's almost, like, asking if you like him completely straight up! And your pretty too, you've got an awesome body, huge knockers, and an immensely sexy voice! Not to mention those brown eyes of yours…"

" Hazel. I've got hazel eyes, that means brown and green, swirled all together." Ginny took a moment to peer into Hermione's droopy eyes and see whether

Hermy knew her own eye color or not, then nodding. Hermione decided to break the comfortable silence, saying;

" Also, why did you say that I have huge knockers and an awesome body, it makes you sound like that one time I accidentally overheard Ron babbling in his sleep about me." Hermione grumbled. Ginny giggled and slumped down on her stomach next to Hermione.

As the two girls lay in bed talking, a strange calm came over tha household, and everyone awake drifted off to sleep within the next hour.

**And now, for reviews. First, I feel the need to inform you all that I should explain that I'm only answering reviews every other chapter, because I'm sorry, but it is boring and tedious to write back this late at night (school schedule). But reviews are like weed and munchies to me, so pleez don't stop! **

**Shouldbeinhollywood:  a) why should you be in Hollywood? B) Thanx 4 updating, glad u like my first fic. **

****

**Pettybureaucrat: panting is the build up; think a rhapsody, with a bit of the tragic part cut off. Yes, I'm very naughty, my mind is severely fucked and I have a bit of a potty mouth… oh well thenx 4 tha review-keBOB **

****

**The Gryffindor Drummer: first fic, glad u like, keep reveiwin, luv ya **

****

**Amrawo: ookay, curiosity may have killed the cat, but I am no cat, and may charge curiosity with cruelty to animals, glad u like, keep on reveiwin **

****

**Amcharys: update here! Sorry but this was ASAP, I wad mega writers block… oh well **

** Think of names for the fic, luv all hoo review, think hard! It's a competition, and the prize is metaphorical fruitcakes, yumyum, eat it up, then purge. **

**Toodles, ts…**


	5. betsy mcbetmaker's

Hello peeplz, the name that I have selected for my fic will be ' Silly Secrets' and because almost none of you read the thing at the top and gave me any ideas, I had to make it up, it's a good thing I'm creative, otherwise it'd get stuck with a stupid name. If you didn't read this then it's your fault that you won't be able to find this story anymore, I'll leave this up for a day and then change the title. And now, without further ado, chapter 5.

As the two girls lay in bed talking, a strange calm came over the household, and everyone awake drifted off to sleep within the next hour.

Hermione awoke feeling tired and sore. She had slept on her arm weird and it was completely numb, but as cries of breckers being ready and smells like bacon and eggs wafted up to the second story, she found the strength to rouse herself. Ginny turned over and fell off the bed, shrieking as she realized what had just happened. She sat up briskly and looked around, spotting Hermione and grinning sheepishly. Hermione looked down at the disheveled Ginny, and said

" My arm's completely numb, good morning." Ginny stood up stiffly and pulled Hermione out of bed, Ginny had fallen asleep in the bed by accident.

**­­­­­­­­­­**

"$"&"&"$"&"$"""&""&""""#$"!""#$"

As all of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat around the table, George cleared his throat. Ginny and Harry looked up at him, realizing what he was about to do, Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear, she turned to him hissing

" _I know, I know, just play defense!_" George started talking, a weird mixture of pleasure and remorse on his face.

" Y'know Freddie m'boy, Katie was hanging around our store again today, she wanted me to give you this." He said, handing a pink envelope to his brother. George winked as he said

"Smell it, it's scented!" Fred shot his twin a stern glare; this little conversation was bound to get Mrs. Weasley's attention.

" Oh Fred, Katie Bell's a good match, you should snatch her up while she's still interested." Mrs. Weasley added wisely, Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, and Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

" Hey Hermy, are you up for a little lingerie shopping? I'm growing and I could use a bit of a change." At the mention of lingerie and Hermione, Fred choked on the scrambled eggs and sausage that he was chewing and started coughing. Ginny giggled and Hermione glared at her.

" As a matter of fact, I could use some new things, but here is not necessarily the place to discuss them." Hermione said calmly, subconsciously egging Fred on. Fred's fork clattered to his plate and he hurriedly excused him self to the bathroom. Ginny giggled and shot George a _'we're winning' _type of look, he looked slightly peeved. Harry, ever the 'innocent' by stander, was silently cracking up in his seat, Mr. Weasley saw this and, thinking that he was choking, tried to perform a himelick on the poor boy. Needless to say, this just made Harry's fit of laughter worse.

Fred was still in the bathroom when Hermione went to use it. **(A/N no not whacking off you perverts!) **He made to stand up from the side of the bathtub when he saw her come in, but she shut the door before he could leave. Taking the hint he sat down again, and she sat down on the toilet seat across from him.

" I'll bet you ten galleons that they've got a bet on us already. " said Fred. Hermione giggled and nodded, looking up and into Fred's greenish eyes.

"Would it be so bad, the two of us?" asked Hermione tentatively

" Only for Ron. " Fred replied

" Our little brother." Hermione said. Fred leaned forward and kissed Hermione sweetly, she returned the kiss and then they broke apart.

"Is it possible to date in secret?" Hermione asked, her forehead leaned against Fred's,

"Not for long." He replied, Hermione gave his lips a peck once again, saying;

" We only have a few weeks until school starts, and once we get there it'll be an easier secret to keep" Hermione decided, Fred grinned, he liked a girl with a sense of excitement,

" How long do you think it'll take them to find out, after we get to Hogwartz?" Fred asked

" Three weeks. You?" -Hermione

" Five weeks. Bet you." -Fred

" How much?" -Hermione

"Seven galleons. " -Fred

"Eight, it's my lucky number." -Hermione

" Done." Hermione kissed Fred again and stood up, about to lead him out the door. She went out and then all of a sudden the door slammed into Fred's nose, he cursed and realized that there must be someone out side the bathroom. He heard Hermione say something having to do with Ginny wanting to see someone in the other room and apperated to his room.

" Ginny does not want to see me right now, we were just together, she would've told me!" Harry exclaimed, hearing a loud pop he finally put two and two together.

" I'm sorry Harry, Fred and I just had a huge argument, when I left he had, um, transfigured the soap into a… uh, hamster and decided to, um, torture it?" Hermione lied.

" Mr. Squiddles! Fred killed Mr. Squiddles!" Harry cried, forgetting his bladder and thundering downstairs to tell someone something about something named Mr. Squiddles. Hermione sighed and walked the short distance to the twins' room, not pausing to knock.

"Fred? Do you know anything about something named Mr. Squiddles?" Fred emerged from one of the two closets in the room without his shirt on, a wad of tissues was in one hand, and it was being pressed against his nose. In the other hand was his bloody shirt.

"Mr. Squiddles was Ron's beloved hamster, he went missing one day when mum was making us clean, why?"

" Because apparently you torture hamsters and now Harry thinks that you killed Mr. Squiddles." Hermione said apologetically, Fred looked at her, baffled.

"Well I had to tell him something!" Hermione half wailed

" So you told him that I was a hamster torturer!" Fred shrieked.

" Keep your voice down, we need to conjure you a fake hamster! " at his look of confusion Hermione glared and said

" I'm not good under pressure! I couldn't think of anything!" Fred snorted with laughter and started to guffaw, Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes, then starting to giggle. By the time that Ron, Harry, George, and Ginny had become organized enough to find Hermione and Fred, they were wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes and sharing the last giggles of their jointlaugh attack. **(A/N- no pun intended, you stoners!) **Ron, seeing his brother half naked, giggling and leaning on Hermione, was unhappy and confused, but all he could think to say was

"You! You killed Mr. Squiddles!" Fred looked up at Ron and started guffawing again, Harry was thoroughly confused and turned to Ginny, saying

" Hermy said that they had just had a big fight." Hermione's sensitive hearing picked Harry's comment up and she quickly began to turn on the acting;

" You monster!" she said, jumping up and pointing a shaky finger at Fred

" You killed that poor soap hamster!" as she tried to mold her giggles into sobs, Fred was getting more confused by the minute.

"Huh? Hermione, I didn't kill the, erm, soap hamster!" Fred said, catching on only slightly.

" Look at my shirt, look at my nose! It gave way worse than it got!"

" I saw you fling it out the window just now!"

" I gave it wings, it can fly!" Hermione looked at him confusedly before continuing;

" Yeah but I doubt it knows how!" before she stormed out of the room fake crying. Ginny followed her immediately, Harry paused to give Fred a confused look before following the girls out, Ron paused for a look as well, only his was of anger. As soon as they left Fred burst into giggles as his twin sat down on the bed across from him.

"Well what was that about Fred?" Fred immediately stopped laughing, sitting up straight and going into the bathroom to wash his face.

" I don't know what you mean George, Hermione's mad at me and I torture rodents, my life's gone completely down the shitter." Fred said innocently, while drying his face. George wasn't buying it.

" Then why were you 2 leaning against each other and giggling when we all came in here?" asked George pointedly, Fred looked at him patronizingly, putting on a new shirt and explaining;

" She was crying and hitting me for throwing the squirrel out the window, I was yelling at her to stop" George yelled triumphantly

" HAH! You said squirrel, not hamster!" Fred blanched and tried to cover it with a laugh, the result was something akin to the face some one would make if they had just eaten a cockroach.

" No I didn't." Fred croaked

"Anyway, I gotta go, you people are making me angry so I must go torture rodents." Fred said, puffing his chest out and apperating out of the room with a large pop. George stared bemusedly at where his twin had just been, thinking to himself '_something's up, and I'm going to find out if it's the last thing that I do._'

**L00djafieurheqpoiutyqreuigqoiurehfwiauerhfpaseiruhfypieurhfpieurhfiwpeurhfuw**

Fred appeared in the garden, Walkman in hand, and started walking to the lake, there was a hammock there that he liked to think in. A pop sounded behind him and he spun quickly, drawing his wand. Hermione cocked her head to one side and raised her hands, still walking towards him. Fred lowered his wand and started to walk again, Hermione now caught up.

" Does Ginny know that you left the room?" Fred asked.

" Your sister could sleep through a dozen never-ending howlers and a construction site right outside of her window." Hermione answered, Fred looked confused

" Construction?" he asked, Hermione glanced at him and said

" Muggle thing, you wouldn't understand it, it's too hard to explain." She bit her lip and glanced at him again, Fred saw it and shivered, not from being cold, but from excitement. It was a hot summer day. They reached the hammock and sat down, Fred leaned back and Hermione followed, nestling herself into his chest. He kissed her, and she took his Walkman and opened it, saying

" Are you kidding me? I love Sublime!" Fred looked at her strangely and said

" But their a magical band, the lead singer was a Revenclaw at Hogwartz, but he was an American transfer student." 

Hermione kissed him, closing the Walkman and setting it aside. She rolled slightly and was on top of him, sliding her hands up his t-shirt and feeling his muscular chest. He slid up her shirt up and started to undo her bra, she paused to lift herself up and take the offending object off through her sleeves. He started needing her breasts and she groaned and pushed herself flush against his body. Fred lost control and Hermione felt his hard-on pushed against her. There was a pop in the distance and they paused, listening as they realized that someone was walking towards them. Hermione kissed Fred good-bye, and stood up, apparating away. Fred panted for a second, then grabbed his Walkman from where it had slid to beside him and stood up, apparating to the bathroom that he shared with his brother.

As Ginny walked towards the lake she could've sworn that she'd heard two large pops, but she was pretty tired, so she just ignored them when she arrived at the lake and saw no one there. She grabbed the gray hoodie that she had come for and started to leave as something caught her eye, on the slightly swaying hammock lay Hermione's purple bra, but Ginny knew that she and Hermione had not been down here today, let alone had time to either sunbathe or swim. Ginny thought about this for a second, and her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion, Hermione hadn't been here with _her_ taking undergarments off, so she must've been here with someone else taking things off…


	6. SHARE!

As Ginny walked towards the lake she could've sworn that she'd heard two large pops, but she was pretty tired, so she just ignored them when she arrived at the lake and saw no one there. She grabbed the gray goodie that she had come for and started to leave as something caught her eye, on the slightly swaying hammock lay Hermione's purple bra, but Ginny knew that she and Hermione had not been down here today, let alone had time to either sunbathe or swim. Ginny thought about this for a second, and her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion, Hermione hadn't been here with _her_ taking undergarments off, so she must've been here with someone else taking things off…

DT:WSFH:SDF:SF:LGLGA:S":#$p&$p&)#)$)#$) $)pfedlgfdallfdfldfldso$)#,

To the twins (mostly because he couldn't tell them apart and was trying Several weeks had passed since Fred and Hermione had begun to date, mostly all they did was sneak off occasionally and make out. Ron was a mess; he wasn't talking to avoid Fred), or Hermione. The summer months were coming to a close and it was around Harry's birthday, and Fred and Hermione decided that no one would miss them during the rigorous planning of the bash. The Hogwartz letters were due to arrive in the next few days, and then they would only have a week until school began. Ginny had not forgotten the bra incident, and was waiting for Hermione to admit that she had lost an undergarment to give said undergarment back.

Fred and Hermione had decided to sneak off to the broom closet before the festivities. Hermione giggled as she led Fred into the broom closet, pausing to cough as she realized that the air was filled with smoke. Hermione whirled around to see where the fire was, not realizing the familiar scent that the smoke carried. What she saw was a fiercely giggling Ginny and Harry, who seemed to be expelling smoke from their mouths and nostrils. Behind Hermione, Fred started to laugh at the incapacitated birthday boy, a lighter clutched feebly in Harry's hand, Fred then turned slightly and caught sight of his sister, he immediately stopped laughing and rounded on the younger boy,

"You've corrupted my baby sister!" Fred yelled, Hermione, finally realizing what potter had been smoking, turned to Fred and said confusedly

"I thought it was legal for wizard folk." Fred looked at her patronizingly then pausing to think

"But only for adults… and it's frowned upon!" he decided. Ginny rose unsteadily from the floor, pausing to declare the fact that she had a head rush, and saying

" I'm not your baby sister ANYMORE! I'm fifteen, and you never stopped me from Daaa-RINKING anyway!" Fred looked sheepish and glanced at Hermione for support, Hermione put up her hands to symbolize that she wasn't going to help him

" My parents were hippies man, and they still smoke pot. I do when I, erm… have cramps…" Fred shrugged his shoulders, sinking down and muttering something about it being better to join stoners anyway. Ginny sunk back down and Hermione sat gracefully as the cramped quarters would permit. All of a sudden Ginny's eyes got big and her head snapped in Hermione's direction.

" You were making out with Fred down on the hammock a month and a half ago!" Ginny cried, delighted that she could finally accuse Hermione of something even vaguely sexual. Hermione blushed and looked down; Fred muttered something before he could stop himself, but all three of the others heard it loud and clear;

" Which time." Hermione elbowed him, flushing even more (if that were possible), and Harry coughed on the hit he had just taken, Ginny jumped for joy, and then got another head rush, falling into Harry's lap and causing him to make a sort of ' gigglehackwheez!' sound. Ginny grinned and pulled the boy above her into a kiss. Fred looked peeved, but then a small hand slid up his back and around his shoulders, he looked down to see Hermione, her other hand palm up in front of Fred.

" Pay up…" she whispered seductively in his ear.

" Fuck no, we have to wait for them all to find out first!" Fred replied. Harry, pulled out of his reverie (and Ginny's mouth) by over hearing the quiet exchange, laughed

" Everyone's got a bet on you two y'know, I'll offer you fifty galleons if you tell everyone your going out…" Fred looked at Hermione and then backs to Harry,

" Sorry, but our little brother's well being cannot be bought for fifty galleons, try a few hundred and then see if we've got a deal." He replied

" Well then tell George, unless he already knows..." Harry said. Fred glared at the pushy little stoner

" You're much more alert then I would hope when your high." Harry shrugged semi-apologetically and took the pipe that Hermione had passed to him.

X 

Mrs. Weasley harrumph-ed and resumed her search for Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Hermione, not for once suspecting that they were off celebrating in a broom closet the 'adolescent' way.

**Y**

Ginny was lying on her stomach and facing the other three, who were also lying on their stomachs. They were having a joint staring contest, and it wasn't really working, because it had, after all, been induced by several joints. **(A/N: two joints apiece really, 8. any a you peeplz evr heard the song 'smoke 2 joints' by Bob Marley?) **Ginny blinked and rolled her eyes, Harry giggled like a little girl, Hermione sighed and then snorted at the thought of what her professors would say if they caught her this incredibly high out of her mind, and Fred decided to have the munchies.

" GOD! I'm so hungry I could eat a city made entirely of cakes or… mmm……. brownies." He said, the thought of brownies was almost orgasmic at this point, and, almost forgetting how incredibly high he was, he made to stand up, only to be yanked back down by Hermione, lust shining in her eyes. She kissed him, holding his mind prisoner for what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds. The strange thing about his relationship was just this, when he kissed her it felt like forever, but when they stopped it felt like he could never get enough, as if she were water in a drought and he could just not have enough of her. He needed her, but he wasn't about to make _that_ move without a rather lengthy and deep discussion (something he was never good at), or any siblings, friends, or… or… _anyone_ wherever they chose to, erm, do their business. Hopefully it would not be a broom cupboard, but whatever floated hermione's boat. He was interrupted from his strange and somewhat dirty thoughts by a giggle and a smack, Fred's hands had unwittingly started to travel up Hermione's blouse, and Ginny was laughing as Hermione looked embarrassedly up at him.

"I'm hungry too," she started, breaking the slightly awkward silence" but don't you say anything about brownies because I had a very bad experience with them once…" she trailed off, wide eyed with remembrance. Ginny looked expectant

"What happened?" she asked, eyes also wide, pupils dilated. Hermione shook herself from her daze and looked at Ginny

" The Halloween of my third year, my mom sent me some **really strong** ganja brownies and didn't tell me what a good serving was, so I ate a normal desert size brownie and was zonked out of my mind, I had to stay in the dorms during the ball, all I really remember is slightly coherently convincing you and Ron-" she nodded at Harry

" –that I was sick and was going to lie down, trying to get a hold of myself and singing Motown songs in a tree…" at all their completely confused looks she smiled wistfully and said,

" I can't for the life of me remember how the hell I got there, and that's where I woke up at 5 in the morning, I had just enough time to sneak back in and catch an hour and a half more of sleep…hehehaw!" she started laughing again and about fifteen minutes later they were still giggling and clutching their sides in pain.

Z** ( yer barn door's open m'matey, xzip, yyour, zzipper… doesn't really make much sense… but ah well.)**

George was being driven insane by his mother; she was talking of calling the ministry, even though her clock was contradicting her over-active imagination. Everyone but him and Ron were missing, and though it was all right if Ron were left out, (in fact it was just plain natural), George was _never_ left out of the fun! He walked around uncertainly, checking all of the usual spots that they hid from his mother, and he was just about to check the lake again when he stopped dead in his racks. Where had he not looked yet? He walked backward a few steps and turned his head, he sighed, answereing his own question;

" Of course, the broom closet!" He walked purposefully to the wooden door and opened it, the sight that greeted his eyes was, to say the least, unexpected Hermione was laying with her head in Fred's lap, giggling as he guffawed like he always does, Harry had his arm around Ginny and they were sitting against the back wall of the old shed. Apparently there had been a silencing charm other wise he would have been privy to much more than their joint laugh attack, _'pun intended_' he thought to himself as he glanced at the empty dimebag that was sitting in the middle of their blasphemic little gathering. He stared at them all, he was disgusted, he was ashamed, he was incensed!

" Your all a bunch of bloody wankers! Yeah, that's what I think! Your all foul little… little… well I hate you! And why didn't you share!" the last part coming out as a complete and total whine. They all turned to him and gasped, trying without much success to focus on what seemed like the other Weasley twin, they hadn't even noticed he was there until his little tirade, and they all were completely confused.

" _Wow_ Fred, there's, like, _2_ of you mannn!" Harry said dumbly. Fred shook his head;

" Naw man, that's just Fred, I mean **George,** the less cuter..er… twin." He said, Ginny nodded her head sagely.

" Oh yeah… hi big bro." She said. George looked like his head was about to explode.

" _High_ you most certainly are! Mum's gone crazy, do you idiots have _any_ idea how long you've been in here? Three bloody hours of moaning and groaning and Ron being an ass and not talking to me and mum making us do all the bloody chores fore _potty's_ **fucking** birthday, your finally turning sixxxteeeen, whoopty freakin' doo! Y'know what I got for my sweet sixteen? A card that said 'we know that one of you twins is going to be gay, that's just a rule, we're hoping it's you so that Fred's good looks are passed on, anyway, here's an ugly sweater that your mother knitted with left over yarn to get you started!' we're Identical! Same freckle pattern, same red hair, same blue-green-gray eyes, same pasty-white, never-gonna-tan-skin! I'm sick of it, all of you in to the kitchen and sober **_now_**! Or no cake!" he added menacingly. He had said all of this in one breath and everyone in the godforsaken broom cupboard was stunned into silence. Harry started picking up his stuff, muttering about bad timing and how they weren't bad people and how difficult it was going to be to get sober and how much of a waist it was going to be. George just shook his head and yelled

"Moooooom! I found them!" Mrs. Weasley arrived a few minutes later, almost discovering Harry with his paraphernalia out and ready. As it was she simply discovered four hungry teens who had 'accidentally' locked themselves in a broom closet and not had their wands. This, however, was a total and complete lie. George continued to be angry for the next half hour, but then he got a contact-high and was set.

**Halooooooo everyone and thanx 4 reveiwin'! hope that all of the regulars could find my fic after it's slight makeover, hope that u liked this chappie, sorry if it's a little weird but it was really pieced together, I had a lil writer's block issue. I saw the first showing of goblit of fire in my lil old town and I have three things to say, 1it was awesome, 2most of the Weasleys need a hair cut, 2the twins are ugly! Please try to think of the twiins in this fic as much better looking! **

**now, for the reviews:**

**Brilliantblond9**thank you for looking at my profile, I am honered to be reviewed and liked by you because we've read a lot of the same stories and stuff, glad to see I'm not crazy for having a preferred identical twin.

Jingerdo you mean that it is funny or stupid, are you laughing with me or at me, ahhh! Your unspecific-ness is eating me alive!   
VampPyro dear lady have mercy, pleez don't print this out and use it to make fun of me at school, oh no! why am I giving you such ideas! (luv ya Anje)   
Amrawo tiz here 

**Nutmeggedya**oooh, I shoulda thought of that! Lets just say that harry showed ron and ron forced harry to buy him a ps2 and some games or something like that… btw, are u part nutmeg? Pleez explain your name 2 me!

**Rasberri13** tiz here!

**Pettybureaucrat**am working on the ginny/harry, the broom thing is very dirty, I'll think about it, and no renty roomie, I just don't like it, it's always more fun if you can get caught (hint hint)

**ITwAsOnLyaAkIsS** Thank you for reading the thingy at the top, almost no1 does that anymore! I like your title, but it didn't really start with a kiss, I think that sometime soon I'll do a flashback to how they started to like each other. btw, what's it with u and smoochies, just a little curious is all…

**cat-alike69 **tiz here! do you know what 69 means? If so than your aa dirty little person! I like it.

**fanficky-chicky**I liked your title, but herms doesn't really like ron… otherwise I probably would've chosen yours.

**Keep reveiwin' luv ya all!**

**Toodles ts**


	7. i dunno what to name this one so here:

**Warning, this chapter has a graphic blowjob scene, if you don't like it, o well. please don't flame cuz it's my first scene with r-rated fluff and it was difficult to write.**About 15 minutes later, Hermione, Ron, harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the twins were all seated around the table. They were staring at a pink cake that was meant to be for harry's sixteenth birthday, across the top of it some one had scrawled 'Happy Birthday Harry!' in a hideous shade of yellow . The wax of the birthday candles dripped onto the cake as everybody stared at the hideous monstrosity that they were supposed to ingest in a matter of minutes.

"I'm so sorry harry dear, I just didn't have time to make your cake from scratch, I guess I stayed up too late last night because I completely overslept and then there was that tragic incident with the broom cupboard, well, the only thing I could manage was this old cake mix and frosting!" Mrs. Weasley said sorrowfully, harry forced a smile

"it's fine Mrs. Weasley, really, it looks delicious." he said

"yes well it's much better than you'd be getting if you were with those nasty muggles now isn't it? Would you like to blow out the candles or just sit there...staring at it..." molly replied. The twins looked at each other, knowing their mother's menopause must be getting to her again. Harry put on a big fake grin, breathing deeply. All of a sudden he gasped and all of the candles went out, George, who was brandishing a knife at harry, obviously thought that he was the cause of the gasp, but harry was glaring at Ginny instead. George began to cut and serve the cake. Ginny giggled and put her hand back in her own lap. Ron poked at the slice with his fork, experimenting with all the weird slurping noises the cake made and the clink of his fork on the plate. Hermione took a small lady-like bite in her mouth and decided that the cake was good enough for her current pallet, Fred began to devour his second slice, and George chewed a particularly weird bit like it was toffy. Ginny and harry giggled and whispered to each other like bitchy schoolgirls. The Weasley parents simply declined any offers of cake and excused themselves to a comfortable vantage point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron took his cake and went to his room to blubber to Ted the bear about young love lost and other stupid and unrealistic subjects. The rest went up to the attic, so as not to be eavesdropped on by the parental units. They took the cake, chips, salsa, and soda with them. Fred cast a silencing spell to be sure and settled down with Hermione. George looked at them perplexedly and grinned,

"So you two are like, going out now?" he asked Ginny rolled her eyes and slumped down on Harry's stomach, causing him to make a sort of oomph sound.

"Eh, yeah we are." Fred replied, turning his gaze back to Hermione

"let's change it to when ronnieboy finds out, it's too hard to not tell our friends anyway." he said

"ok, I've no problem with that." Hermione replied.

"Where was I when all this happened?" George asked.

"You were sort of right there." harry replied, regaining his breath.

"God Ginny, do you have to give him a hard-on every time you're in the same room?" Hermione asked, shielding her eyes.

"Well thanks for drawing everyone's attention to it, some friend you are 'mione." harry replied. Ginny giggled and apologized, her brothers looking at them angrily.

"Ginny, truth or dare." Fred started, George, somehow knowing where his twin was going, cast the spell for enchanted truth or dare. Ginny scoffed

"not fair boys...but truth I guess."

"Then how far have you gone with the boy who lived over here?" Fred asked, Ginny glared at him, a glare that could no doubt melt flesh from bone, and replied

"well since I CAN'T get out of it, (sorry harry!) Second base in muggle speak." Ginny grinned at her craftiness, she had answered truthfully, but only Hermione had understood. Ginny leaned toward Hermione and whispered;

"I gave harry a hand job a couple of weeks ago. And then I convinced him that it would be fine if he fingered me on a regular basis."Hermione choked on the chip she had just put in her mouth.

"EWWWW! Really?" Ginny nodded "God Ginny! I didn't want to know that!" Hermione said, looking like she had puked a little in her mouth. Harry looked baffled as ever and the twins started shaking Hermione by the shoulders, saying;

"what does that mean, what does that mean!" **(A/N I forgot about the poltergeist so in this story we're pretending that it's been dealt with.) **Hermione smacked both of the twins and started yelling at them

"STOP SHAKING ME you ugly little gits! Do you really think I'm going to tell you when harry's within arm's length of both of you? You'll rip his tongue out and his pecker off! And I really don't want to see that today!" the twins had stopped shaking her by now and had turned their gaze to harry, who was cowering in the corner, wand drawn, next to an old jukebox. (most likely one of Mr. Weasley's muggle contraptions.)

Fred- "Well Hermione's told us what she thinks we would do-"

George- "and she's usually right so-"

Fred- "so you get the pecker and I'll get the tongue."

George- "Wait, I don't want the pecker! I'll have to touch it!"

Fred- "I thought you said you were gay."

George- "No, I said MUM thinks I'm gay. And if I were gay do you honestly think I would want to cut off potter's pecker?"

Fred- "Well I'd think you'd rather fancy him and want to keep it or something."

George- "Hey, I resent that, gay people are not freaks like that, you've just seen that 'silence of the sheep' muggle movie one too many times."

"It rubs the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again!" Fred barked at harry, in his best Buffalo Bill impersonation. Hermione hit them both on the back of the head,

"Nobody's getting anything cut off today! And it's silence of the lambs you nitwits!" harry just looked thoroughly confused and cowered in the corner like a Chihuahua for a couple of minutes.

A few hours later the teens decided to go down to the lake and swim, not pausing to invite Ron, who they assumed was having another mental breakdown. The girls were in their room putting on their bathing suits;

"thanks Hermione"Ginny said

"for what?" Hermione replied absentmindedly

"well duh, for not letting my brothers cut off my boyfriend's pecker and tongue, I plan to have a lot of fun with those apanages..." Ginny trailed off

"god Ginny, what is it with you and giving me too much information? And I'm pretty sure the tongue isn't considered an appendage...I'm not sure what it is considered though, I'll need to brush up on that." Hermione said, struggling to tighten the left strap of her suit.

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher when you grew up... for Hogwartz." Ginny said, searching for her other flip-flop** (A/N I don't know about you folks, but at least one of my flip-flops always seems to go missing right when I'm about to go somewhere.)**

"Well I do but...it never hurts to be well rounded. Hey Ginny, would you tighten this strap for me? It's been giving me hell."

"sure thing herms. You can have your bra back now, I found it on the hammock about a month ago." Ginny replied, handing Hermione the bra.

"Ginny! I've been looking for this one, it's your brother's favorite! " Hermione replied, a little less than grateful. Ginny grimaced;

"I didn't want to know that." she said, and the girls started giggling.

KXZXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ahhh school shopping,_ _finally, me and Ginny can have some more alone time after we're finished. _Those were harry's first thoughts waking up, he stretched and walked to the shower.

Ginny was being roughly shaken awake, and she did not like it one bit. She thrashed about under her down comforter, a flurry of teeth and nails and unkempt hair, until she clamped onto the person who had woken her up and pinned him down, finally opening her eyes.

"Oh...sorry hon." she said when she saw that it was harry, he peaked out from under his hands, and started checking to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't. Ginny smiled apologetically down at him, still pining him under her.

"It's...ok..." said harry "you ready to let me up?"

"Not quite," said Ginny, glancing around to make sure they were alone, she decided that everybody else was probably in the kitchen for breakfast. She mauled him with her lips, pushing her body against his and embracing him passionately before breaking suddenly and getting up.

"Harry, we've got 20 minutes before they start looking for us, and that should be plenty of time for you to finish." Ginny said, grabbing her broom from where she stored it under her bed, and tugging harry off her bed by the collar

"finish? What? Ginny, have you seen what you're wearing?" she looked down at herself and, realizing that she was clad only in a tanktop and shorties, decided that she should put on some jeans. She grabbed a bandana off her shelf and tugged it over her head, she then grabbed a pair of Hermione's jeans off the floor and tugged them on.

"Come on harry!" She said as she mounted her broom and opened the window. He got on behind her.

"What are we doing! Where are we going!" ha asked as they took off, Ginny said nothing, but zoomed past the house, past the lake, and toward the forest, she picked a random spot, and flew through the branches toward the ground. Dropped the broom and stood in a small, grassy clearing. Ginny turned to the totally confused harry and started kissing him. She stopped abruptly once again. And looked at him very seriously

"harry, has anyone ever given you a blow job?" he looked at her as if she were out of her mind and replied

"No! Of course not...I mean...well, why do you wanna know anyway? I'm really confused, why are we here?" Ginny kissed him again and sunk to her knees, tugging at the button on his jeans, harry grabbed her hands,

"Ginny what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, Ginny hung her head,

"I don't know, it's just that, we've been going out for like a month, and I've never given anyone head, and I want you to be first. I'm just being adventurous here, I thought you'd like this." harry loosened his grip on her hands, holding them more lovingly, and said

"I do like this, who wouldn't? But I don't want you to do it unless you want to, I don't need you to."

"Well, I do want to, would I have done this if I didn't? I'm curious is all, and I think a month and a half is a proper period of time, some girls would go down on you before the first date! I'm not like them, but it doesn't mean I won't all together. Or don't want to. " harry grinned sheepishly

"Ginny, I'd be out of my mind to turn you down, I love you."

"of course you love me, I'm about to suck you off." Ginny replied with a smirk. She unzipped his pants and tugged them to his ankles, she parted the boxers and stared at harry's 8 inch hard on. She looked up at him and said

"Tell me when you're gonna cum." and began to lick the tip of his head, rolling her tongue around his member. She put it in her mouth and pumped her head back and forth, easing some of him into her throat with each push, harry began to orgasm quite quickly, he moaned and growled a bit, finally stammering

"I... I'm about to..." Ginny nodded her head slightly and pushed all of him into her throat before taking her mouth off and trying to divert the spew from her face. Most of it landed on Hermione's jeans. Ginny spit out what had gone in her mouth and stood up and dusted herself off. Harry panted and rested himself against a tree for a couple of minutes before tucking himself back in his boxers and pulling up his pants. He looked over at Ginny, who was standing with the broom in her hands and began to giggle, dazedly.

"What Harry? Stop laughing at me!" Ginny said, beginning to laugh as well,

"You've got cum all over your pants!" Harry finally said, before being consumed bu a fit of giggles. Ginny looked down and cursed silently, realizing that she was wearing Hermione's pants.

She flew towards the window of the bathroom that she and Hermione shared, pausing to open it, and finally lighting on the rug in front of the sink, she dismounted and handed harry her broom, he took it and left, placing it under her bed on the way out. She peeled off her clothes and put them in a pile (splooge side up) on the rug. She started the water and jumped in the shower, beginning to wash her hair. Hermione knocked on the door about 5 minutes later before letting herself in and taking a seat on the toilet. Ginny turned the water off and poked her head out, knowing Hermione needed to talk to her.

"Ginny? What's on my pants?" she said, holding the offending object up by it's belt loops. Ginny's whole face flushed a deep red, and she automatically replied:

"mashed potatoes" Hermione looked at her in disbelief

"this _really _doesn't look like mashed potatoes. It looks like semen." she said, Ginny grinned

"well how would you know what semen looks like anyway?" now it was Hermione's turn to blush;

"Don't judge me!" she whined/shrieked, turning on her heel and dropping the pants on the floor, she tripped and accidently touched a part of Ginny's tanktop that had the same pearly white substance on it, and shrieked;

"eww! Great! Now I have harry's jiz all over my hand, that's disgusting, o my god, Ginny, all I can say is you better hurry up with your shower because we need to go school shopping! And you better scourgify those before your mother sees them!"

"Thanks...?" is all Ginny could think to say as her friend stormed out of the small room. Ginny turned the shower back on and tried to hurry up.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME JOY! AND I ANSWERE, SEE?**_

**pettybureaucrat: hermione in the tree was me...last Halloween. it may not have been one of my proudest moments, but it was definitely one of my most fun.**

**Brilliant Blonde9: I have updated. I'm sorry the whole drug thing made you uncomfortable, and I hope this chapter didn't do the same.**

**fanficky-chicky: yeah, looking back it is pretty confusing, as I said, I had major writers block, it was really peaced together. I'd fix it if I weren't so lazy.**

**bianca: thanks for reviewing, glad u like the fic.**

**Emi-Bum:it is here my friend.**

**Eye of Anubis: angie, how random is your new name? where on earth did it come from? Egypt, right?**

**BlueEyedDragonChild: yay for interesting, writhing takes too much energy, I will keep writing though, lol.**

**crissy:so do many people, I am simply not one of them. here is le next chapter.**

**liberty-phoenix: I did not know those things, what does ooc stand for? and the whole smoking pot thing is something I really enjoy, don't knock it until you've tried it, you won't get addicted.**

**sodapop77:i'm thinking that they shall get drunk, and get caught by dumbledore and mcgonigal, but dumbledore and minerva'll be like making out when they catch the kids, so they'll be like "you see nothing and we see nothing." oops, I just revealed a lot of the story, oh well, who really knows what'll happen.**

**Miami inker: you are my friend! And miami ink is one of my favorite shows.**


End file.
